1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible bags for containing a product and, particularly, flexible bags having a grip to assist a user in handling the bag while transporting or dispensing the product.
2. Background Art
Bags that have flexible walls forming a compartment for containing a product and that have a port for pouring the product from the compartment are known. Such flexible bags often contain substances that can easily change shape, for example, liquids, gels, and granular solids. Flexible bags are popular because they are generally cheaper to manufacture, package, and ship than rigid containers. Flexible bags are also more environmentally friendly than rigid containers because they require less material and energy to produce.
Flexible bags, however, can be hard to handle because they lack structural support. Because the walls can easily change shape, the flexible bag can collapse when a user grabs a conventional flexible bag. Handling becomes even more difficult as the weight of the product within the bag increases and as the product is dispensed from the bag. The bag's collapsibility makes it hard for a user to securely grab the bag during transport or precisely align the bag when dispensing the product from the bag. Flexible bags also have a tendency to collapse when placed on a surface. The bags' collapsibility makes it difficult to efficiently arrange flexible bags on a shelf, for example, at a retail store. Also because flexible bags collapse when placed on a surface, flexible bags do not have a good surface to display information, for example, brand name, product identification, directions for use, and other types of information regarding the product.
Examples of flexible bags include U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0247682 to Murray, which discloses a stand-up flexible pouch for packaging a product having a flexible panel forming a body of the pouch and a rib formed integrally with the panel to add structural strength. While the integral rib adds structural strength to the pouch, it is not intended to be a handle nor is it ergonomical and easily accessible to a user's hand. Another example of a flexible container is U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0096127 to Rosén. The '127 publication discloses a container for liquid contents made from flexible walls. The container has a carrying means that forms a handle that allows a user to lift the container. The carrying means, however, is integral with the container and does not prevent the flexible container from collapsing along the container's body. Thus, there is still a need for a flexible bag having a grip that maintains the economical and environmental advantages of a conventional flexible bag, that is ergonomically and easily accessible to a user's hand, and that provides sufficient structural strength to prevent the bag from collapsing when the product is being dispensed. There is also a need for a flexible bag having a structure that prevents the bag from collapsing when placed on a shelf, allowing the bag to be efficiently stored and providing a surface to display information.